dannyawardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heesh
__NOINDEX__ The Heesh (short for He-She) is a mysterious, genderless humanoid living in the Indianapolis Marriott East Hotel, who appeared during LTC 2015. Although it was never nominated in the Danny Awards, Heesh is expected to receive an honorable mention in the upcoming 5th Danny Awards. Some still doubt its existence. Appearance The most shocking characteristic of the Heesh is its apparent lack of gender. Witnesses report that it is impossible to tell whether the creature is male or female. The Heesh appears to be a slightly pudgy child, and it sports a bowl haircut. Although there are no known photographs of the Heesh, witnesses have come forward to share their experiences. Behavior The Heesh is said to prey on lone victims near the hotel lobby. It tries to trap the victim into playing, and when the victim refuses the Heesh chases and stalks them until they leave the hotel. It is not known what happens if you play with the Heesh. Encounters During LTC 2015, the Heesh's first victim (who chose to remain anonymous) came forward to share his encounter: "I'll never forget the day I met... IT. In all of my life I had never seen a creature such as this in God's creation. I was headed to mhy hotel room... I remember I was walking through the lobby, painting to my left, piano to my right. I was alone... or so I thought. Suddenly, from behind the grand piano appeared a small child, who struck me as unnerving. The supposed child was quite generous in proportion. A disgusting round haircut sat atop the child's scalp. But most striking was the fact that I somehow lacked the discernment to sense its gender. Thinking fast, I elected to pass the child without acknowledgement (as I do with all inferiors). Before I could act, the child opened its moistened jowls and squeaked, 'Want to play with me?' Although I was beginning to sense that this was no ordinary child, I treated it as one by mumbling a 'no thanks' and quickening my pace. It stepped into the middletouiv of the hallway, blocking me off from the rest of the lobby. I coulèd feel the thing staring into my back as I sped walked to the only escape: the elevator. I pressed the button. The child stood motionless, as did I, for what felt like an eternity. Finally the doors opened, and I entered my lifed raft. I let out a breath of relief as the doors glided shut. To my horror, a small pudgy hand shot through the doorway. 'WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?!' I miraculously escapesed these elevator and headed to the stairwell. The He-She broke into a sprint to catch me. It stalked me for days after that... I saw it on the stairs, around corners, and staring at my window in the courtyard. I couldn't get it out of my thoughts... and then we finally left. Nobody believed me and you probably don't either. But it is the utter truth." The authenticity of this encounter was never confirmed, but others have come forward to reveal similar descriptions and sightings of the Heesh. Backstory Nobody knows the true origin of the Heesh, but there are many theories. Some believe that it is a mutated child, or an extraterrestrial creature, or a demon fulfilling end time prophecy. A popular theory states that Heesh was a normal human boy named Maccie Jay. The theory says that Maccie's parents were poor because they only ate organic food, so they sold Maccie to the government in 2008 for secret human testing in preparation of the Affordable Care Act (ObamaCare). Quotes *"Want to play with me?" Category:2015 Category:Honorable mentions Category:White